


Just Once

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: Daredevil Prompts [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time they'll do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-canon, after Vanessa busts Fisk's ass out of prison, they get married and they revive Wesley somehow.

_Just once_ , he tells himself as he accepts his boss’ proposal. Vanessa has found out what they did, from time to time, when Fisk needed to unwind, and she’s not upset. In fact, she wants to watch.

Wesley will do it. Not to please her, or to please Fisk, no matter how he tries to justify it. He will do it because he knows this will be the last chance he will have to share Fisk’s bed. He can’t let this become a regular thing, having Fisk’s in body but his soul sighing for Vanessa, it will destroy him. He has some self-preservation instincts, after all. But he will take this once, _just once_ , to say goodbye. He can allow himself that much.

.

It was a mistake.

Fisk is always so careful, so giving. Such a generous lover. He made Wesley feel loved every time, and this one is no different. How could he forget that? Fisk touches him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

Wesley wonders what it would feel like if Fisk actually loved him more than as a friend. He looks at Vanessa, naked in a comfy chair next to the bed, rubbing herself lazily and looking at them with rapt interest. He respects Vanessa, even likes her. He thinks she’s good enough for Fisk, and that’s about the highest form of praise that Wesley is capable of. Nevertheless, he can’t help but feel a stab of jealousy at the thought that she’s the one Fisk loves, and Wesley is here merely as a temporary entertainment.

It makes him ache. Wilson is on top of him, inside of him, but he’s not his to keep. It must show on his face, somehow, because suddenly Fisk is looking at him with concern.

“Did I hurt you?” He whispers, stopping his thrusts.

Wesley shakes his head and forces a smile, digging his heels on the other man’s back to encourage him to move again. Fisk bites his neck lightly and jerks him off in time with his thrusts, until Wesley is coming.

In the short time it takes Fisk to come, Wesley quietly panics. Just once, he has promised himself, this is the last time he gets to have him. As soon as they’re done, Wesley will have to get dressed and go out the door, while Vanessa stays here with him. There’s a sob threatening to escape him, and he can’t allow it, can’t lose his composure like this, least of all in front of Fisk. So he kisses him.

It’s new. They don’t kiss much during these encounters, and if they do, it’s always Fisk who initiates it. Wesley has always been afraid to take too much, to reveal too much. But now, who cares? If this is their last time together, Wesley can allow himself this. So he kisses Fisk hungrily, startling a surprised but pleased sound out of the other man, and sending him over the edge.

He can’t stop. He told himself he would, after Fisk orgasmed, but he can’t stop kissing him. He hugs him close, not allowing him to pull out, and kisses him like the world is ending.

“James, stop.” Fisk commands gently against his lips.

Wesley does. He can’t ignore that. He doesn’t open his eyes, but he looses his grip on the other’s body, lets him slip out of him and fall on the bed, next to him.

Fisk cups his jaw, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, infinitely gentle. “What’s wrong?” 

Wesley chokes down the urge to coil himself like a snake around Fisk’s body. He’s not his. He realizes he’s breathing too fast, and tries to relax. He nuzzles against Fisk’s hand and kisses his palm, but he still won’t open his eyes. He hears his employer sigh next to him, but he knows he won’t push him. In a moment, Wesley will stand up, thank the couple for a lovely evening, and ask if he can use the shower before leaving.

“I hope you stay with us tonight.” Vanessa says. It’s soft, but it has a certain authority. It’s more than a suggestion.

Her voice sounds closer than the chair. Before Wesley can answer, she’s cleaning his spunk from his body with a wet wipe.

“You two are a sight to behold.” She comments, a hint of teasing in her voice. “I wouldn’t mind seeing that again.”

Wesley opens his eyes. “No.” It bursts out of him, pained and tired.

Fisk’s thumb stills. Wesley is looking at Vanessa, so he doesn’t see his face crumble in dismay.

“If that’s what you want…” The older man agrees, reluctantly retrieving his hand. Wesley misses the touch instantly.

“You know what they say, three’s a crowd.” He tries to joke with a forced smile. It withers when he turns around and sees the sadness in Fisk’s face. 

He can’t not reach out for him. He puts his hand on Fisk’s hip and rubs his skin in circles.  

“I think we can all agree that’s not true.” Vanessa states. “Scoot.” She lies down next to Wesley, and shamelessly spoons him.

Wesley tenses minutely, but it’s nice. He likes the way she smells, how warm she is against his back. And Fisk looks so much happier now, looking at the two of them. Wesley almost feels like he’s a part of what they have.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do this again.” Vanessa starts, her breath moist against Wesley’s shoulder. “But may we ask why?”

Wesley doesn’t want Fisk to know. It would make him unhappy, to know that Wesley is pining after him. But he doesn’t want to lie either, not with that amazing woman hugging him from behind and the love of his life staring at him like… like he cares.

“I feel like I’m intruding.” Vanessa clicks her tongue at that, and he can almost hear her roll her eyes. “And I’m not comfortable not being an equal partner in this arrangement.” He confesses. He can admit that much.

Fisk doesn’t miss a beat. “And if… you could be?”

Wesley tenses again, becomes a block of rock in a second. His hand stills and claws at Fisk’s skin.

“My husband loves you.” Vanessa points out like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m certain he loves us both. And I wouldn’t deny him the chance to be with you out of selfishness.”

“You’ve discussed this.” It’s not a question. He can’t take his eyes out of Fisk’s face, open and vulnerable.

“Please… think about it. Will you?” Fisk asks. “Don’t feel obligated. But it would mean… it would make me very happy. If you’ll have me.” He cups Wesley’s jaw again.

Wesley takes Fisk’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it reverently.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the sentence+pairing prompt "Just once" Vaniskley.


End file.
